Team Movie Night
by Sweet Cocoa
Summary: On a night off, what happens when the team sit down to enjoy 2 movies together 28 days later and Predator - One off


Just messing about and had a thought about Movie night since John does like to mention movies to the other guys so I thought I would give it a go.

Movies being 28 days later and Predator

Please read and review

Thank you :)

"Did this really happen on your world John?"

"No," as he looked at Teyla's concerned face. "This never happened, it's just make believe"

Her hunched up shoulders slowly relaxed as she turned her attention back to the screen to watch the young man called Jim walk the abandoned streets of London alone.

"Reminds me of when I went back to Sateda to find it all destroyed."

"His home isn't exactly destroyed it's more like it's been deserted since the people have changed"

"Changed how?"

"You'll see, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you" John grinned at his Satedan friend. "Just think of that woman you saw at the beginning in that lab," he winked.

Ronan smiled knowingly as he turned back to the screen.

"You might as well tell him now it's pretty obvious."

"McKay Shhhh..." as John glared at Rodney before returning his focus to the monitor.

"Well it is now that they are chasing him down the street!" Rodney emphasised as he folded his arms and slumped further back in to his chair.

A cushion then hit McKay square in the face. "Hey! You could have had my eye out with that! The zipper could have scratched me!"

"Rodney, I'm sure that John was not looking to hurt you," Teyla said as she reached over and gently squeezed his arm. Then she looked back at John with a raised eyebrow as he had a smirk on his face. The look she was giving him, he knew all too well which meant he had to apologise.

"Oh c'mon McKay you asked for that... You are ruining the movie for Ronan and Teyla – You're lucky I didn't have a lemon to throw at you," he laughed.

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me... Now Shush."

Mckay gulped down in fear as he sat back and remained quiet and glancing John's way every once in a while scared a flying lemon would be coming his way.

##################################################################################

"I'm glad that they survived," Teyla said as the end credits rolled up the screen.

"There is an alternate ending which has Jim not surviving you know."

"Rodney," John said as he glared at the scientist and imagined throwing a bucket of lemon juice over him as a brief grin passed his lips. "What is the matter with you? Can't you ever just be quiet?"

"What did I say? It's true," as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't like the soldiers Sheppard, they should not have turned on the women like that," Ronan said as stared at the monitor.

"Yea they were terrible soldiers – would never have happened under my command I can tell you."

As everyone stretched and fidgeted in their seats John reached for the next movie he had planned to watch. "Now let's watch Predator."

Rodney groaned "Here we go macho brainless action."

"Hey Rodney if you don't want to watch it... Leave," John said as he changed the DVD disc.

"I didn't say that I didn't want to watch it, I was just making a comment like any normal rational scientific genius would."

"Keep your so called comments to yourself McKay." John said as he slumped back in to the sofa next to Teyla.

"Fine," Rodney whined as he folded his arms tightly to his chest.

"Now you guys are going to love this movie – Ignore McKay's comments and check it out," John grinned as the opening credits began to roll.

###############################################################################

"You can so obviously see his arm isn't really shot off in that scene!"

"Rodney!"

"But it's true! Look you can clearly see that his real arm is tied behind his back! I can only suspend my belief so much!"

"It is just a movie Rodney – make believe you know as in not real!" John replied frustrated as he glared at McKay.

"I know its make believe John I'm not stupid!" Rodney stood up abruptly feeling he had to make his point clear.

"I think we have our own Predator movie taking place right before us Teyla," Ronan said with a grin.

"Yes I'm inclined to agree Ronan who do you think will win?" she smiled.

Both Rodney and John looked at their team mates perplexed.


End file.
